


Purr-fect Pickup Lines

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Countdown Week Prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Countdown Week Day 2: Pickup Lines!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr-fect Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is following a reveal; Marinette knows Adrien is Chat Noir and he knows she's Ladybug.  
> Also, I may have taken some liberties with the prompt, and I shamelessly reused a pickup line I used in I'm Coming After You.

Marinette stared at the box in her hands, gathering her courage. It was a little early, but she wanted to deliver the hat she'd made for Adrien as soon as she finished it. She just wasn't sure what to write on the Christmas card she and Alya had picked to go with the gift. She thought back over her interactions with the blond boy, who she had recently found out was also Chat Noir.

As Chat Noir, he was full of puns and cheesy compliments and pickup lines. As Adrien, he was less outspoken with his jokes, but they were still there. Maybe something funny would be good? A pun, or... Marinette grinned. She knew what she was going to write.

Later, Adrien opened the brightly wrapped package that had been left in his locker and pulled out a warm winter hat decorated with cat ears. He chuckled, noticing the signature in green thread on the inside of the hat. Then he picked up the card.

'Are you a cat? Because you're purr-fect!'

Adrien laughed and transformed into Chat Noir, then put the hat on. He had patrol with Ladybug soon, and he wanted her to see that he appreciated the gift.


End file.
